


Incoming Call

by gloamings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, all hurt no comfort i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloamings/pseuds/gloamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Pepper picked up the phone when Tony called her at the end of The Avengers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://myarcreactsfortonystark.tumblr.com/post/83756138792). Proof that I don't just write smut! Also I'm sorry in advance.

Pepper’s eyes were glued to the screen as she watched Tony flying away from the fight and over to the nuclear warhead that was screaming towards the center of the city. Her eyes followed him as he flew to the missile and started changing its trajectory.

She knew what was happening before the newscasters did. Of course he was going to fly the missile into that goddamned wormhole. Of course he was going to put his own life at risk for the sake of the millions of people below. After a past like his, there was no way he was going to let so many people die on his watch, not when he could do something about it.

She watched as he climbed higher and higher with the missile, her heart feeling like it was going to burst from her chest, trying not to think about whether or not he’d be able to return from such a journey. She watched as he hit the wormhole, promptly disappearing from view, and though the people around her were cheering, she had never felt so sick in her life.

And then she heard her phone ringing.

She glanced to the side and gasped — Tony. Hands shaking, she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey." His voice was breathy and ragged.

"Hey," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady, though tears were leaking from her eyes.

Her mouth was dry, her heart was beating even faster, she felt like she was going to throw up. There was so much she wanted to say, but there wasn’t enough time.

"It’s good to hear your voice," he said. He sounded so calm, so at peace. it scared her.

"You did good today," she told him. "We’ll have to celebrate when you get back," she added, not wanting to think about what would happen if he didn’t return.

Silence.

"I love you," he said simply. "I want you to know that, just in case —"

"I love you, too," she said, cutting him off, tears flowing freely down her face now. "I love you so much."

And then the line went dead.


End file.
